Waterproof linings are used in the construction industry for various applications. For example, the liner can be used as a barrier layer to prolong the durability of a substrate by protecting it from deterioration due to moisture. An example of such a liner is a shower pan liner which is generally in the form of a roll and is utilized in an industrial plant shower wherein parallel sheets of the liner are overlapped at their edges.
It is particularly advantageous to include indicia on the shower pan liner. Such indicia could include, for example, information with respect to plumbing codes, building codes, physical test data, or quality assurance. Warnings and/or other installation information could likewise be included.
Heretofore, the liner has been generally produced by calendering a thermoplastic and printing the indicia thereon. A top coat such as an acrylic has been added thereto to protect the printing. However, process disadvantages include the requirement of additional processing steps and materials. Moreover, during storage as in hot warehouses, the coating material would often adhere to the top surface of an adjacent layer and have a tendency of removing the printing upon separation of the layers.